A conventional electrical connector, as shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, includes an enclosure 5; first and second terminal holders 6, 6a arranged in the enclosure 5 for supporting ground terminals 61; third and fourth terminal holders 7, 7a arranged in the enclosure 5 for supporting signal terminals 71; a plurality of pins 8 inserted into the enclosure 5 and extended through the terminal holders 6, 6a, 7, 7a to electrically connect to the ground terminals 61; and a plurality of conducting plates 9 connected to the ground terminals 61. With these arrangements, the electrical connector can be used for high-speed data transmission. Meanwhile, by connecting the pins 8 and the conducting plates 9 to the ground terminals 61, it is able to achieve the purpose of electromagnetic interference prevention.
However, it is considerably difficult to assemble the pins 8 and conducting plates 9 to the ground terminals 61 for electrically connecting to the latter, and it is necessary to produce and assemble the ground terminals 61, the pins 8 and the conducting plates 9 with relatively high precision for the pins 8 and conducting plates 9 to insert into the enclosure 5 and electrically connect to the ground terminals 61. That is, the conventional electrical connector has the disadvantages of complicated structure and uneasy to assemble. Moreover, since not all the ground terminals 61 are connected together, i.e. the two front ground terminals connected to one another are not connected to the two rear ground terminals that are connected to one another, an opening is formed at a rear end of the electrical connector without being effectively shielded. As a result, it is not able to effectively prevent electromagnetic interference when the electrical connector is used for signal transmission, and the transmission rate is adversely affected.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved connector structure to overcome the problems in the conventional electrical connector.
In view of the above problems, it is tried by the inventor to develop a connector structure that is simple in structure and easy to assemble, and can be used to transmit single at high transmission rate.